Waterfall's Mist
by Squirrel Legs
Summary: Oneshot: If you love someone enough, it doesn't matter what the circumstances are. (AyameKouga) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu characters.


Oneshot: Waterfall's Mist

_"I'll only have a woman who can see shards!"_

Ayame sat on a rock in the middle of a small lake. The mist from the waterfall behind her kept her cool from the hot summer night. She sighed her head looking down at her knees. Several of her bangs covered her face.

"What was I thinking," she whispered softly, "You're such an idiot Ayame. You'll never be able to see shards."

* * *

Kouga stopped at the edge of the river and took a quick drink. He got up and wiped his mouth, ready to leave until he heard voices at the bottom of the waterfall. He crouched over and slowly looked over the cliff and to his surprise saw Ayame. 'What's she doing here?' 

He heard something about shards and decided to stay and listen.

* * *

Ayame smiled sadly, "Kagome would be a perfect mate for Kouga, she's the one that makes Kouga smile at such a serious time." she paused, "She would be a perfect mate, if she loved him." 

Ayame knew Kouga was in a one-sided love, she saw how Kagome looked tenderly at Inuyasha, that half-demon. She held no hostility towards the young priestess. Wasn't it her that made Kouga try to remember the promise? It pained Ayame to think back to where she first met Kouga...

_"I'll make you my wife Ayame, when you come down the mountain that is."_

"Stupid Kouga, why won't my heart let me hate you, I deserve to." Ayame said angrily. "I couldn't hate you if I tried to." Ayame said as tears slowly made their ways down her pale cheeks.

Just then her favorite wolf jumped onto the same rock and leaned his head on her lap. His name was Jin, he was one of the strongest white wolves in the tribe and her most loyal companion.

"Hey, what's wrong tired?" Ayame asked playfully, Jin growled deeply.

"Huh?" Ayame was shocked, "Why do I love Kouga?" Jin just looked at her expectantly.

Ayame turned her head, "I dunno, ever since I was a little girl I had a crush on him whenever he came with his friends during tribal celebrations."

Ayame smiled at the memories...

* * *

_A young Ayame cried as older wolf demons made fun of her dead parents. That wasn't the end of it__She sat alone on the grass watching as the other children played games and didn't let her join in. There wasn't anything wrong about he__r. It's just that the others thought it was unfair that she would become the leader of the tribe some day soon. Usually the heirs would be strong males or at least a young adult. That was what Ayame wasn't she was a kid just 12 years of age. The others thought it was fun to boss the girl around while she had no power to do anything._

_Today was the celebration of the peace made between the Brown Wolf Tribe and the White Wolf Tribe. Ayame brightened up a little bit__. That would mean Kouga and his friends would be there. He was the leader of the opposite tribe. He rarely noticed Ayame but the girl could dream right? He was about 16, that was an amazing age for one to become a leader by himself. You see, Kouga didn't know his parents his family was attacked by Birds of Paradise when he was little. After being the only survivor in his family, he trained hard to become strong. He joined the Brown Wolf Tribe and eventually even challenged the leader himself. The two never really got along, Kouga thought the original leader was to cruel and dragging down the rest of the tribe, so Kouga challenged him to make things better for his fellow wolves._

_Kouga came out as victor and the rest of the tribe followed him willingly. Afterwards, Kouga began visiting other tribes, trying to make as many allies as he could. _

_Ayame sighed, she would never fit in like the others, she just knew it. Girls shunned her from playing dollies, and she sure as hell couldn't play with the boys. The adults were only kind to her because she was royalty. She didn't tell her grandpa though__She wanted to be strong and didn't want her grandpa to worry. _

_"Hey there, why are you all alone?" Ayame looked up and gasped. Standing in front of her was none other than Kouga._

_"Um...I...I like sitting around." Ayame lied._

_"Hehe, you can't lie to me," Kouga smiled sadly, "I saw those other kids putting you down. It's not easy to not have parents is it?"_

_Ayame just nodded slowly. "It's not like I knew my parents anyways, I'm fine really."_

_"Well, I didn't know mine either,"__ He thought for a moment, "Come on, hang out with me." _

_Kouga picked here up and placed her on one of his shoulders. He then began to walk to a bunch of other wolf demons in their teens, his friends. _

_"Hey Kouga, where were you, we were gonna start the game without you." A wolf with a mow__-hawk yelled._

_"I was getting another player for us." Kouga smirked._

_Ayame looked blankly at him. She had no idea what was happening. Player?_

_"Whatever, she's on your team though."_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_Kouga set her down, "We're gonn__a play a game of catch alright?"_

_"Okay." Ayame said quietly. _

_"Anyways, when the ball comes to you, run towards that goal alright?"_

_"Sure." Ayame said with a smile. She always watched others play this game and it seemed fun. Ayame looked back a__t the field where her peers were playing. They looked at her jealously because she was playing with the older wolf demons especially Kouga._

_"Let's go!" She heard someone shout. Turning her head, she realised the game had started. She saw Kouga jump high in the air and catch the ball his team mate had thrown to him. Kouga ran extremely fast but t__oo many opponants blocked his way to the goal. Kouga looked around and spotted Ayame, he smiled before shouting, "Ayame catch!" He threw the ball, but someone pushed him at the same time so the ball strayed from its path. Ayame saw it a immediately began to run after it, she caught the ball and began running towards the goal. She ran as if there were Birds of Paradise behind her. She smiled as she heard the cheers of her team mates. She ducked and swerved the field dodging others and ran to the goal. She jumped in the air smiling widely. _

_Ayame saw Kouga running up to her and he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Ayame blushed._

_"Hey that was great__. You made the first goal for our team." Kouga said, "You ready for the next game?"_

_Ayame nodded._

_That's how they spent that day, playing games with each other until her grandfather had called her over to his cave. Kouga offered to escort her to the elder, waving good-bye after he dropped her off. _

_Ayame entered the cave and saw her grandfather waiting for her._

_It turned out that he wanted her to train in the forest a bit. Since she was turning 13 he thought it was time she learned self-defense. Ayame nodded, a bit nervous that she had to go alone._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ayame didn't know that there were enemies right behind her. For her carelessness she was being chased by demons. She cried as she looked around for shelter from the demonic birds. She spotted a tree with a hole in it. She jumped inside and prayed someone would help her. She heard one of the birds screech in pain. _

_There he was, Kouga killing off her predators. He landed gracefully after slicing a bird in two. He walked towards her hiding spot and gave her a hand. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." _

_Ayame already knew that but she was just so scared she couldn't move. Kouga smiled and picked her up and__ helped her on his back. He began to walk towards her home. Kouga told her not to overwork herself to much. He said something Ayame never expected._

_"I'll make you my wife Ayame."_

_"Really?" Ayame asked surprised. Kouga nodded._

_Ayame smiled and leaned her head on his back__She looked up and saw a lunar rainbow._

_"Look!" She pointe__d, Kouga looked up and stared in aw._

* * *

That's how it all started, thinking about it made Ayame cry even more. She bit her lip trying her best to smile. 

"I can't blame Kouga at all," Ayame clenched her fists, "Besides dreams are fantasies and they wouldn't be dreams at all if they came true right?"

"I still love Kouga, and I always will," Jin barked softly, "Heh, move on you say?"

Ayame lightly ruffled Jin's fur, "I promised myself that I'd stay loyal to Kouga no matter what. Even if he loves someone else, even if that means watching someone else at Kouga's side, as long as he smiles I'm okay."

"Deep down I think Kouga remembers a little bit," Ayame sighed and looked down at Jin,

"I wonder if it would hurt more if he told me he remembered."

Ayame looked up and saw a shooting star, "Hey Jin look! Make a wish, mine is that someday Kouga will smile, just for me." She looked down again and wiped the rest of her tears away.There was a bit silence between them.

Suddenly Jin growled something, "Huh? Naraku? That reminds me, that miasma in the mountains." Ayame thought for a bit, "That's it! I think I know where he is!" She got up quickly causing Jin to fall in the water, "Oops sorry, anyways Jin what do you say about me and you going after Naraku just us?" Jin whined, "If you don't want to that's fine with me, but I'm going." Jin tried to reason with her, "I do have a purpose, it's because of him all the chaos has happened between the tribes." Jin barked louder, "If I die than...I die, there's nothing to it. Who'd miss me anyways?" Ayame laughed.

"I would." Someone jumped from the top of the waterfall onto the grass.

Ayame turned around quickly. "Kouga!"

Kouga began to walk towards her looking grim. He shouted angrily, "Stupid girl! Why the hell should you go after Naraku? You have to live and be happy!"

"What about you?" Ayame asked sadly.

"I failed my tribe as a leader, it's my fault this happened to my men," Kouga looked away from her, "I have to avenge my dead brothers."

"What about those that are living now?" Ayame shouted, "What will become of them if you don't come back!"

"Then they'll find a new leader idiot!" Kouga shouted back.

"So your just gonna run towards your death because you were tricked? You weren't the only one tricked Kouga."

"I should've been more careful, but you have no reason to go after Naraku!" Kouga shouted, "I won't let you get hurt!"

Ayame gasped, "Why do you care?"

"I'm not some heartless monster you know."

"What about Kagome?" Ayame asked, "She's after Naraku, why aren't you protecting her right now?"

"She has Inuyasha," Kouga snorted, "Besides mutt-face is to annoying to hang out with."

"I thought wolf-demons never left their mates."

Kouga looked at her, "We're not mates, yet."

"You're the idiot here Kouga!" Fresh tears trailed down her face, "You can't even see that she doesn't love you!"

Ayame was surprised when Kouga didn't yell.

"I know she doesn't." Kouga said casually.

"Then why keep trying?"

"Why do you?"

"I loved you since I was a kid, I wasn't about to give up just because you tell me to. Tell me how long have you loved Kagome?"

Kouga didn't answer her question.

"Ayame, forget that promise. What will you do if I die?" Kouga stared at her, "You be in a world of heart-break, so just forget me and move on."

"Does that mean you remember our promise?" Ayame smiled when Kouga nodded.

Ayame closed her eyes and turned away from Kouga, "I'll never forget you or the promise."

Kouga was about to protest but Ayame began to talk again, "It's the same thing with you and Kagome, I can't tell you to stop loving her. Even if you're gone, I'll always wait for you."

Kouga's eyes began to sting, "Kagome has Inuyasha, it doesn't matter to her what happens to me." Kouga said quietly, "She'll feel pain but she can move on, live happily. You said you won't love anyone else, if you keep holding on to me you'll only feel pain."

He was shocked when she began to laugh, "You'll never be gone to me, I've said before I'll always wait for you even if it means after death, I will. I've waited this long haven't I? Besides dying doesn't scare me if I have someone waiting forme on the other side." She looked back at him, "I only felt pain when you told me you were with someone else, I thought you were mated. But you weren't and knowing that you care for me, even if it's just a little. I feel like the happiest girl alive." She smiled, "Stop worrying about me and just come back alive."

Kouga jumped onto her rock and kissed her. It wasn't a rough kiss that Ayame would expect Kouga to give but it was nice.

He pulled away and smirked, "What kind of a wish is a smile? If I were you I would've asked for something much better." he finished suggestively. Ayame blushed and smacked him. He lost his balance and fell in the lake but pulled her with him at the last minute.

Both came to the surface laughing, Kouga grabbed Ayame and held her close, "Forget the promise I made years ago, remember this one instead." Ayame looked questionably at Kouga, "I can't guarantee I'll be alive, but I promise I'll try. Besides I think I'll have a bit more of will power knowing I have someone waiting for me." Kouga winked at her, "I'll take you for my mate Ayame, when I come back. If I die you have to promise me you'll move on. Before you start biting my head off, I just wanna let you know that you don't have to forget me, but you don't have to be held back by my memory either. Be happy Ayame."

"Alright Kouga," Ayame whispered softly, "I promise."

They stayed there in the water until Kouga had to ruin the moment with his confession his legs were getting numb. He jumped onto the rock with Ayame in his arms.

"Kouga look up!" Koug looked up and smiled.

_A lunar rainbow in the waterfall's mist..._

* * *

This was an idea I thought about while I pushed my brother off a steep snow hill. Weird huh? Yeah snow, it's been snowing at such weird times!

The dream quote was sorta from Full Metal Alchemist.

Teehee, anyways please review.


End file.
